Vehicles are being provided with more complex systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a plethora of entertainment systems, such as stereos, USB interfaces for mobile telephones, video players, etc. Vehicles often have a host of other operator interfaces, such as emergency calling systems, vehicle navigation systems, heating and air conditioning systems, interior and exterior lighting controls, air bags, seatbelts, etc.
Vehicle operating environments are becoming more complex as well. For example, some roadways include u-turn lanes, round-a-bouts, no-left turn, multiple lanes one way in the morning and the other way in the afternoon, etc. Increases in traffic are also contributing to increased complexity.
These additional complexities contribute to increases in driver risk. What is needed are methods and systems for generating data representative of whether a vehicle occupant is using a mobile telephone.